


The Wave Chronicles world details

by Quindecim_spades



Series: The Wave Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quindecim_spades/pseuds/Quindecim_spades
Summary: All the background details I want to add to the original book but can't. More likely to be edited than the rest of the series.
Series: The Wave Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214957





	The Wave Chronicles world details

Countries on Kytogen (said kai-toe-gen)  
Info on all countries  
Architecture: Buildings are arranged in large cities, with one central city (capital) in the middle of the country. There are no buildings outside of the cities apart from mines, oil pumps, Farms (with no buildings besides animal farming and grain housing)  
Transportation: Trains are used for transport between cities, a small number of planes exist for the richest of rich/senators to use, and space travel (unavailable to all except the elite).

When talking about where someone is from they would use what the city is commonly known as rather than its official title. Ex: “Oh, I live in The Golden Dawn, but I was born in The Bladed Waters”

Sunare (said soon-air)  
Main city: Auax (said o-st-ex) more commonly known as The Golden Dawn (Protag’s city)  
Details: The senator is Markos Zane. Its main export is fossil fuels and ores. Its secondary exports are textiles.  
Architecture: The main city is known for its golden buildings and elaborate spires.

Polaris  
Main city: Iloglos (said I-low-gl-o-s) more commonly known as The Crystal Drift  
Details: The senator is Phinta Dev (female). It is the farthest north of all the countries. Has never had a summer warmer than 30 Fahrenheit.   
Architecture: The buildings are made of ice and glass. Densely packed ice is used as opaque walls in houses. 

Velas (said Vay-las)  
Main city: Kirinen (said kar-e-nen) more commonly known as The Bladed Waters  
Details: The most recent senator is Zefer Haden. It is in a constant state of civil war. There has never been a senator for longer than 6 years. Is the only country bordering on the sea and has the largest fishing trade. Sells other products from the ocean like seaweed and breeds fish to sell as pets.  
Architecture: Buildings are short and built to resist storms, the most common design is mostly made of stone and silver metal

Telan  
Main city: Xenel (said like ze-nel) more commonly known as The Threaded Wind  
Details: The senator is Alak Cobel (female). The industrial center with the most factories and largest rail system. Communication hub in terms of cell towers and innovations. Barely any jobs other than in factories.  
Architecture: Buildings are tall and industrial.

Qefant (said ke-font)   
Main city: Kalan (said Kay-lon) more commonly known as The Prosperous Spring  
Details: The senator is Dimec (said de-mech) Phosphor (said fos-for). Has the largest shopping districts and fruit production. Known for having the largest agricultural exports. Climate is slightly humid with a long rainy season.   
Architecture: 

Estan   
Main city: Belos Eran more commonly known as The Wooded Crown  
Details: The senator is Tagos Niles. In the middle of a large, dense, jungle.   
Architecture: It has the tallest skyscrapers on the planet. They blend into the trees due to the trees hight and coloring.


End file.
